<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Languages by garyc0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884203">Love Languages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re'>garyc0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Foreign Language, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:32:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary wants to study his Korean. His boyfriends have other plans for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Hopkins/Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Languages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>theridiculouslyme asked:<br/><br/>For the writing prompt: one of them tries to learn a new language (preferably Korean, tho the actual language content isn't important) and the other/s try to help by learning too but instead all of them fail miserably or distract (annoy) the other. Just trying for something completely unfamiliar for fun and enjoying each other's company too much to get anything done. I don't care which pairing, go feral 🙏🏼🙏🏼 I just need something to project onto; if this sounds fun to you 💙💛💙💛💙 ~Dean<br/><br/>(used google translate for the korean bc i do not speak it at all, so i apologize if i get anything wrong lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you two shut up?" Gary asked, annoyed. He looked up from his Korean textbook to shoot glaring daggers at his two boyfriends, both of which were playing video games. They were only a few inches away from Gary on the dormitory couch. </p><p>"Come on, Gary," Jimmy shrugged, passing his controller to Pete in order to lean over and snatch up the book. Gary made an alarmed noise at the back of his throat and reached out to get it, but Jimmy pushed him down with a laugh and kissed his cheek. "Mario Kart is important."</p><p>"Mario Kart is not important!" Gary protested. "Give that back to me, James. I'm learning, unlike someone." He gave Jimmy a pointed look.</p><p>Jimmy opened his mouth before Pete took the book from his hand. "Hey, Petey-"</p><p>"I just wanna look." Pete said sheepishly and settled against Jimmy's side. Petey had discarded the controllers him and Jimmy had used previously in the time Jimmy had taken to argue with Gary. He sat now with the page open, skimming the text curiously.</p><p>"Jibae?" Pete wrinked his nose at the strange pronunciation of the unfamiliar word, and looked at Gary. "What's that mean?"</p><p>"Domination." Gary said, voice flat.</p><p>Jimmy smirked down at him, as if thinking less than innocent thoughts.</p><p>"Not like that," Gary hissed. "I was trying to figure out how to say world domination."</p><p>Pete shot him a curious look. "Why?" His looked darkened into one of worry. "You aren't trying to take over the school again, are you?"</p><p>"Wh-" Gary shoved Jimmy up abruptly so he could sit up. "No! Nothing like that, I just," he paused for a long moment. Jimmy rose an eyebrow and then nudged him, but Gary huffed. "I just wanted to sound cool."</p><p>"Loser." Jimmy said.</p><p>"Shut up Hopkins."</p><p>"I think you'd sound cool regardless of whether or not you could say edgy things in Korean." Pete shrugged. "How do you say I love you?"</p><p>"Salanghae." Gary replied in a heartbeat. It had been one of the first things he had taught himself.</p><p>Pete gently closed the textbook and moved around Jimmy to sit in Gary's lap. Gary cringed away from the unexpected touch and then blushed when Pete kissed his nose and whispered, "Salanghae, Gary."</p><p>"Loser." Jimmy teased as he watched Gary's face turn red. He popped a cheeto in his mouth, and Gary guessed that he had grabbed the bag from beside the gaming console they had ditched earlier. He glared daggers at Jimmy, but couldn't quite come up with a comeback as Peter Kowalski buried his face in Gary's neck and hummed.</p><p>"I didn't ask for any of this, you know." Gary mumbled, but even then, contented himself to run his hands up into Petey's hair. It felt nice, but he'd never admit that to either of them.</p><p>"We know." Jimmy shrugged. "But you'll deal with it anyway."</p><p>"What about my Korean?" Gary protested.</p><p>"Korean is temporary, boyfriends are forever." Pete mumbled into Gary's neck. Gary sighed and shut his eyes, finally giving in to them.</p><p>He'd study another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>